Size Does Matter
by PUCKLEBERRY PURE
Summary: Is it possible that the rumors are true and Finn has "more" to offer than Puck? Puck/Rachel, Finn/Santana, Artie/Tina, others. SMUT! Rated M for a reason! Please review. I don't have much feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Puck swaggered down the hallway cooly confident of the stir he was creating, the stir he always created. He could feel the admiration of the females and the slight fear of the males. Although he and Rachel were in a totally "committed" relationship, it didn't mean he couldn't still appreciate being appreciated. It was just like a God-given right or something. He couldn't help being badass; he just was.

Walking past a group of cheerleaders, including Santana and Britt, he heard Santana exclaim, "He's just so freakin' HUGE!" Giggles tittered all the way around. He smirked. It was nice that the goods were still appreciated. It did his heart good to hear his junk being admired even after MONTHS. Then Santana went on, "I mean, I thought Puck was big, but Finn is GINORMOUS!" He stopped. "What the hell…" He faltered and went on, shaking his head. It must be some sort of joke. He looked at the group of cheerleaders, and waited to see if someone was checking his reaction. Nobody was. The girls were hanging on Santana's every word. What the FUCK?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee or *sigh* Puck, but I do LUST for Mark Salling. This is rated M for mature audiences only. Thanks for the story alerts!**

Puck and Rachel were on her bed making out. Rachel climbed up onto his lap with a leg around either of his. Puck stopped her. That's when she knew something was wrong. Puck NEVER stopped her.

"Rachel, how far did you and Finn get?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked, clearly confused. "What are you TALKING about?"

"When you and Finn were dating, how far did the two of you go?" he asked her. This was serious. Not only did he stop her from making out with him, he was LISTENING for the answer to a question he asked her. Rachel was nobody's fool. She knew that he normally just asked her questions and completely tuned out the answers. This time, however, he was waiting for the answer.

"You are seriously asking me about Finn? NOW?" she asked, him- a little irritatedly.

"Well, yeah. I mean we're together, and you know how far I've gone, and stuff." He tried to defend his question.

"Noah, the whole school knows how far you've gone with nearly every attractive female. You've never exactly hidden what you've done, and you usually bragged about it… and-"

He cut her off. "No, that's not true. I never bragged. Usually THEY did the bragging." He said with a cocky grin.

"I can't believe you just said that to me!" Rachel raised her voice in return.

"Rach, I'm not trying to fight with you. I just think it's important for the two of us if as our relationship progresses, I know exactly what you've done with Finn. It's only responsible to tell your current partner. Aren't you aware of sexually responsible behavior?"

She almost fell for it. He knew how important this topic was to her. BUT, something was not right. He was focusing on Finn too much and never mentioned Jesse or wondered if there was someone else. PLUS, it just wasn't the Puck she knew. He didn't care about the past at all, and was always trying to get her to stay in the here and now and not worry about what had already passed or was going to pass. He did not worry about the past. So why was he worried about her relationship with Finn, a relationship that had ended months ago? She and Finn had dated, and parted as friends. She thought of Finn as nothing more than a brother although last year she had been completely, hopelessly in love with him.

"Finn and I did not have sexual intercourse." She said to pacify him.

"I know THAT. But what did you do? What stuff?" he inquired.

"Noah, that is simply not your business. While I appreciate your efforts to behave in sexually responsible behaviors and require the past sexually history of all potential sexual partners, and-"

He cut her off again. "No, babe. That was way too many 'sexuals' in a short (for you) speech. I only heard those words. What sexual activity did you and Finn do together? Did you see his equipment?"

"Noah, that is none of your business!" Her voice raised another octave. What was the matter with him? He was acting obsessed about this whole thing. It was ridiculous! Why was he suddenly worried about her experience? Was he unhappy with what she was doing with him? Or, more importantly, was he unhappy with what she _wasn't_ doing with him?

Her voice got even louder. "Are you unhappy with our level of activity? I am not ready for more right now, and I don't want you to pressure me for-"

"Babe, it's not like that. I was just wondering…" He leaned down to kiss her again, but Rachel was not interested. They spent the rest of the evening doing FUCKING homework. So now, he missed out on making out with his superhot girlfriend AND he still didn't know if his girlfriend had seen Finn's ALLEGED huge dick. He ran his fingers through his hawk, frustrated. He did it again, because he was REALLY frustrated.

What if Rachel knew that Finn was huge, and would think he was "small"? Or even "average"? Puck was not average. Nothing about Puck was average, but what if Rachel was too inexperienced to know it?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the characters from Glee. Ryan Murphy has them. For the purposes of my story "Babygate" never happened- just the "event" that led up to it.

Chapter 3

Puck and Rachel walked into the halls of McKinley the next morning. Puck immediately knew something was different. It wasn't "right". When he walked in, there weren't as many eyes drawn to him as normal. He was used to it. Even though he was with Rachel, it didn't seem to deter most of the females from lusting after him. He liked it. It totally didn't mean he was going to cheat, but he was a stud. He was used to chicks digging on him. Have you seen his guns?

This morning, though, it was different. He didn't create his normal stir at all. It felt damn awkward NOT to have eyes drawn to him. He strutted a little more. He got a passing glance from a freshman Cheerio, but not the usual interest.

"Rachel, did someone die last night?" he asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked him, clearly confused. He was so strange all of a sudden.

"Don't people seem- different? Not themselves today?" he asked her.

She looked around. Everyone seemed the same to her. Most people were ignoring her, and that was the norm. She didn't sense as much hostility from the other girls as usual, but they were probably beginning to recognize that she was a permanent part of Puck's life. They were warming up to her. She just knew it.

"It seems normal to me." She said as she grabbed the books she needed from her locker and started to her class. He walked part of the way with her and separated a few hallways away so he could go to his own class. He found himself looking forward to his next class for the first time in a long time. He had class with Santana and wanted to know WHAT was up!

He and Santana sat at the same table in Biology. Ironic, right? He thought so.

"Hey, Lopez. What's up?" he asked casually.

She smirked at him. "The usual Puck. And you?"

He smirked back. "Same." He looked a little closer. Her grin didn't quite leave her face. Her mouth turned up at the corners, and she had her eyes half closed. She was remembering something good. He knew that look. He'd seen it often on her face when they were- whatever they had had together. That girl was SATISFIED. Hmmm…

As the teacher presented a short video clip in the front, Santana grabbed her cell and started furiously texting away. She was giggling when she got a message back. Santana didn't giggle. Something was definitely up. He tried to casually lean over her shoulder to read her text, but it was harder than it looked.

FINN- U Too. Can U walk today?

Lopez- BARELY CU 2nite

FINN Not sure Have stuff will call

Lopez- U gotta be there I need 2CU again Please

WHOA! Lopez never, ever said please. This was some serious shit.

The video clip ended. She closed her phone and slid it into a bag. The rest of class was uneventful, but he managed to stay awake.

When he left bio, he noticed a stir in the hallway. He strutted again, feeling better. Then he noticed the stir was coming from the opposite direction. It was coming from FUCKING Finn walking down the hallway toward him. He looked up and down the hallway and saw girls immediately gathering in groups of two and three where they were whispering and watching Finn. A few near him, were NOT whispering.

"Lopez says he's massive. He's practically killing her."

"OMG I'd do him."

"Are you kidding me? Santana will BREAK you! Stay away. She said he's hers."

"She'll lose interest quickly enough. Then I'll be ready. Hi, Finn!"

Finn stopped and greeted the girl with a quick smile and a wink. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Will you be a Matt's party tonight?"

"Definitely. You?"

"Of course. I'll look for you."

Finn kept walking. Puck realized he had stopped to watch the whole interlude and headed to his next class shaking his head. He was so distracted, he didn't even think about skipping and going to the nurse's office for his nap.

At lunch more of the same happened. They all ate lunch together but there were lots of random drop ins from various girls. They all flirted with Finn and NOBODY hit on him. This was surreal! Puck was willing to admit that Finn was a good looking guy and all, but NOT one girl hit on the Puckster? What had happened to the universe?

Rachel droned on about her classes. He tried to pay attention but was busy watching what was going on. Santana finally arrived and nearly threw herself in Finn's lap and shot daggers at anyone even looking at him- even Kurt!

"So, are you two an item now?" he asked bluntly.

Rachel kicked him under the table. "What?" he asked. "'s just asking!"

Finn looked at him with his eyelids half closed and a smirk on his face. "We're together." He said. Santana smiled up at him, and put her legs on both sides of Finn's. Then she started making out with him in front of everyone in the lunch room. It pissed him off. Rachel hardly ever made out with him at school.

"Hello? People are EATING." He said.

Rachel kicked him again.

"What?"

She gave him a death glare. While that was happening, Finn and Santana left. They didn't even bother making up an excuse. They just left. How do you like that? Fucking Finn Hudson was getting laid more than the Puckster? Life was not as it should be. He was going to have to step up the plan with Rachel. QUICKLY!

They all started talking about the party at Matt's. Rachel was hesitant to go, but they all talked her into it. A drunken Rachel was a FRIENDLY Rachel, and Puck could use a friend! He smirked just thinking about it. A plan was formulating.

"Noah, are you listening to me?" she asked.

"No," he answered honestly. Before she could lose it, he continued with "I was THINKING about you and how hot you are. Love the skirt today. You're so hot!"

She blushed a little at his words but smiled up at him. He pulled her to him and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. And another. They started cleaning up and heading to her locker. She got what she needed for her next class, and they started kissing more. She continued and pressed her body completely up against his. He cupped her ass, and felt bare cheek.

"Rach, are you going commando? 'S fucking hot!" he exclaimed and didn't stop kissing her.

"No, silly, I'm just wearing a new style of underwear." She blushed again as she answered him.

Oh, God. A fucking thong. This was progress. She was definitely making plans for the Puckster. Thank. Fucking. God. He needed some action SOON. His hand was going to wear away if he had to continue on his own.

She started down the hallway and he drifted in the other direction.

"Noah, you're going the wrong way. Your class is this way." She said to him.

"No, babe. I got something to take care of first." He said and brought the hand he was holding up to the front of his jeans so she could feel what she'd done to him. As much as she turned red and seemed like she was embarrassed, he knew she loved how she affected him. Who wouldn't? 'S fucking hot. He headed to the nurse's office to make his plan for tonight. He and Rachel definitely had to step things up. SOON. Very, very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan Murphy owns the characters of Glee. They are SOOOOOOOOO fun! I wonder if I would be so in lust with Mark Salling if he played a different character…

Thanks for all the hits on the show and my one review!

Chapter 4

Puck swung his truck into Rachel's driveway, and jumped out. He was so excited he couldn't even pretend not to be. Things were working out sooooo well, and it looked like her dads had already left!

He went to the door and knocked. Rachel threw it open, and he gave her a quick kiss. He had to keep it casual for her, although his heart was already racing. His eyes swept her body, and he silently groaned. God those skirts were fuckin' awesome. He wondered if she was wearing a thong again…

"Hey, babe. Want me to say hi to your dads?" he asked, although he knew they were already gone.

"Oh, no. They went to a conference tonight. I think they're coming back tomorrow or Sunday."

Fuck, yeah. This was even better. Puck's mom had to work all night, and the brat was at a sleepover. He was home free.

"Good news. I have something in the truck for us."

"Okay. I hope you don't mind, I already picked up dinner. I just ordered you your usual."

" 'S all good. Babe, I'll be right back."

He grabbed a cool bottle of champagne, well sparkling wine, out of his truck and headed into the house with it.

"What's this for?" Rachel asked. He had to keep it sweet for her. Romantic even. He could do that. She would never know this was a gift from the "Cougar" collection of gifts. He'd once made the mistake of mentioning that a shirt was from a Cougar, and she had made him throw it away. It was an awesome shirt, and she had made him throw it away! So now, he never mentioned where stuff came from. Because, if she knew that this bottle came from cougar, it would do no good for his plan to seduce her. Neither would the second bottle in his truck.

"Babe, I just thought you and I should toast the hottest couple at McKinley. I got something else for later, but for the two of us, I wanted something… special."

Her smile sparkled all the way up to her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. A little too deeply. He gently moved her a little further away. He needed more time.

"Babe, let's eat. I'm fu… starving." He did try to clean up his language around her. He TRIED. Just like with his mother. It wasn't like he did it on purpose. It just was. That shit was hard.

They opened the bottle of champagne and Rachel poured it into two glasses. They toasted themselves. Puck was surprised to learn that Rachel had had champagne before and really liked it. He filed that information away for future need. He probably had more in the back of his closet. They ate dinner, and he kept toasting them so she would have to drink more. He didn't want her DRUNK, but he did want her to enjoy herself and relax a little. He figured the food would help.

They kept it casual until 8:30. Then she went upstairs to fix her makeup and change her clothes.

"You're not wearing that skirt? It's my favorite." Puck said.

She smiled again. Big. SCORE! "I didn't know you had a favorite skirt."

He smirked. "Course. Favorite panties too. You wore them the other day." He smirked again.

She didn't turn red, but she did turn to look at him on her way up the stairs. "We'll see if that changes, since you didn't even see them, and there might be others you prefer." She flashed a grin at him.

Instant hard-on.

When she came back 25 Fucking minutes later, her hair and make-up looked the same, but her outfit was SMOKIN'! She was still wearing the skirt, but her top was replaced with a tank top and a little half sweater thing that only emphasized her boobs.

"Babe! 'S fuckin' hot!" he told her.

"Thank you, Noah. Are you ready to leave?"

He tried not to laugh. What the fuck did she think he'd been doing? He finished his champagne. He had kept drinking while she was getting ready.

They walked to the door. "Do you think you're okay to drive?" she asked him.

" 'S good. I won't drink anything else if you want. I didn't even bring anything for me. I brought you a bottle of wine."

She smiled sweetly at him as they walked to his truck and hopped in. They were at Matt's house in 10 minutes. The party wasn't exactly in full swing, but they were definitely not early. He was briefly disappointed that he had missed out on what they considered "pre-game" activities with the guys before the party. Shots were soooooooooo fun.

They walked into the party and greeted their friends in the kitchen. While Rachel chatted with Tina, who was comfortably seated in Artie's lap, he quick texted his mom that he was staying at Matt's house tonight. She was not super strict, but she definitely would kill him if she ever caught him drinking and driving. Driving here didn't count, because he didn't have that much. But if she saw him post-party driving…

They enjoyed the music, and watched their friends do shots. He gave her some wine in a plastic cup and warned her not to drink too much too fast.

"Just sip it." He said to her. "I don't want you puking in my truck." He meant it, but he wasn't that worried about the puke. Rachel was already plenty relaxed from the champagne. He wondered if they should even bother with the party. She was standing between his legs, leaning up against him. He was rubbing her hips, and planting kisses up and down her neck.

"Hey." Finn called. He and Santana walked into the kitchen and proceeded to grab shot glasses.

He nodded at them and Rachel said hello. He watched Finn's eyes sweep over Rachel and pulled her in tighter. She said they were friends. Puck thought they were friends too, but he knew that didn't always matter. Rachel had followed him around like a puppy for almost a year, and they had dated for a few weeks. Who wouldn't love having someone be that into him? Finn would be, umm, really dumb, to not miss that. Plus, Rachel had changed. She had become totally hot. And now, she was his.

He glanced casually at Santana. He kept it casual so Rachel didn't notice. She did not get into that at all! She looked good. He was pretty sure that smile meant she'd gotten laid before the party. He'd seen that look on her face plenty of times. He looked at Finn who had a similar smile touching his lips. That was definitely pre-party hook up. Shit. Just didn't seem fair. Not that it was Santana… who cared about her. BUT, fucking Finn Hudson should not be getting it more than the Puckster. Shit wasn't right. Not right at all.

He turned Rachel into him for some deep kisses. He kept his hands roaming along her backside and felt cheek. Damn. She was definitely wearing a thong again. New underwear was definitely a sign. Even he knew that, and he wasn't usually around long enough for a chick to buy new underwear. He was hard now, and her hands were roaming his chest. She didn't even seem to care that they were in the middle of their friends right now. It didn't bother him, but she usually didn't like "public displays of affection". She never took into account that everyone around them was doing the same.

Mike and Matt came by offering shots. Puck declined with the words "D.D." They didn't push it. Finn and Santana both did shots. Then Finn decided it was time to do body shots. He licked the salt off Santana's chest as Puck noticed the horrified expression on Rachel's face.

"Let's go outside and get some fresh air." He said to her and led her outside. They were on the deck and looked out into the yard.

"Did it bother you to see him with her?" he asked her.

"Oh, no." she answered him honestly. "It wasn't that. I just… I never knew people really did that stuff."

He chuckled and pulled her into him closely. " 'S fucking hot. I mean it would be if it were us." He quickly corrected. He was not about to lose all the ground he'd made tonight.

They made out on the deck until he noticed her shivering. It was still March, and it wasn't warm enough to be outside for this long. He had been making good grounds with her though, so he didn't want to stop. She was totally wearing a new bra too. He couldn't see it, but he thought it probably matched her thong. It was much lacier than the others he'd gotten to. It made her boobs smash together more, and they seemed bigger.

"Rach, you're cold. Do you want to go back by the body shots or go back to your house?" he asked.

She seemed surprised. He never wanted to leave a party. He fucking loved parties. But tonight he needed to let her decide what to do. He'd learned it was important for the girl to think she'd made decisions. Even Quinn had owned up to that when they'd been busted after a drunken one-night.

"Let's go back to my house." She said to him. "I want to be alone with you."

Fuck yeah. He led them down the steps and to the front where they hopped into his truck. She didn't bother to ask if they should say goodbye. That was not something that was important to Noah.

As he waited for his truck to warm up, he ran his hands up and down her arms. He kissed her softly and waited for her to lean harder into him for more passionate kisses. Then he ran some kisses up and down her neck. She parked her hand on his thigh and rubbed up and down. This was going to be the longest 5 minute drive ever. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. My dreams of Mark Salling belong to me.

Rachel practically climbed into his lap on the drive to her house. They never really stopped kissing, and he tried to watch the road too, but she was very distracting. When Puck stopped kissing her, she climbed up next to him and blew in his ear. Instant hard-on! Then she kissed along his neck. She may have even left a mark under his ear. Normally he hated that shit, but this was pretty hot.

"Noah, what time do you have to be home?" Rachel asked.

"I don't. I told my mom I was staying at Matt's so I'll just go there when I leave. It doesn't matter what time." He replied.

"You could stay with me." She said quietly. Then she continued with, "I'm not saying I will have intercourse with you, but we could _sleep_ together tonight. Just pull into the garage so my neighbors don't see your truck and tell my dads."

As she hit the garage door opener from her purse, he pulled straight into the garage. He kissed her after he parked his vehicle, not wanting to tame anything down. They got out and went straight up to her bedroom. They fell on her bed, and he pulled her on top of him so he could rub her along his jeans. She was so hot. When he heard her starting to make noises, he flipped them over so that he was on top and quickly took off his shirt. Puck wasn't stupid. He knew his chest and arms were a major turn on, and that's what he wanted for his girlfriend. She rubbed her hands over his chest and arms.

"Keep touching me, babe." He told her.

He ran his hands under her shirt and felt her bra. Front-hook was a piece of cake. He quickly undid it and took her shirt and sweater off. She was panting a little again and almost tried to stop him.

"Babe, I just want to feel you next to me." He told her. That worked. He cupped a breast and worked the nipples tightly. He stopped kissing her long enough to reach a mouth to the nipples and run a tongue over each one. She liked it, but she was ready for more. He ran his hand under her skirt along her thigh.

"You shopped for me, didn't you, babe?" he whispered to her.

She immediately flushed so he continued with, "Thanks. 'S so hot."

He ran his hand to her and felt how wet she was. How ready. He tried not to groan out loud, but he's not sure he was able to keep it in. God this was so HARD. And so was he.

"What color did you buy for me?" he asked to distract her.

"Pink, " she replied. "Hot pink."

He should have known. He pulled them off with a finger hooked at her waist. He put a finger between her legs and rubbed up and down a few strokes. Then he inserted it carefully into her. She cried out, and he hooked it around a little.

"Damn, you feel good, babe. So tight." He really wanted to do more tonight, but he was grateful she'd let him get this far. This was their first below-the-belt experience, and he wanted it so bad.

He switched to his thumb and kissed her again when she let out a whimper. He rotated it and used his other fingers to apply pressure to her clit. He ran kisses along her breasts and nipped at her nipples lightly. Then he went back to her mouth and used his tongue to show her what he really wanted to do. When she was almost there he stopped kissing her. His fingers were working their magic, and she was close.

"Babe, I want to see this. You're going to come. I'm going to make you come. It's going to be amazing. You'll probably scream my name."

He dropped his head to flick his tongue along her clit and continued to use his finger inside her. He tried to move it more and create more space, but she was TIGHT. His dick was going to feel like it was wrapped in a cocoon in there. He couldn't wait. But he would.

She cried out a little, and went over the edge. She just whispered a quiet "Noah" as she tumbled over. It was surprising. She was the most vocal girl he'd ever known, and his girl was a quiet comer. Who would have thought?

He went up to kiss her, and noticed her wrinkling her nose at the taste of herself. "Don't, Rach. I fucking love it. You're amazing."

She smiled back at him. She looked exhausted, but she noticed the bulge in his jeans and reached for him.

"YOU were amazing, Noah. Your turn."

He was not about to argue. Not now. Not after all this time. He did have needs and it was not so great to have to take care of your own needs all the time. She undid his fly and tried to help him pull his jeans and boxers off. He threw them on the floor of her room with his socks. He waited for her comment. This was her first viewing, and he was used to the usual.

She just reached for him and ran her hand along the length of him. Still nothing. Most girls and even the cougars were quick with their praise of him. He had A LOT to brag about, and they always commented on that. She was a virgin. She should be WORRIED about if he would fit when they finally did get to that. She didn't say anything. What did that mean? Could Finn possibly be so big that it made him look "average"? Not fucking possible. Right? Had she even seen Finn's junk? They had only dated a few months, but he and Rachel had only dated about 2 months. Course Finn didn't have the moves that Puck had.

He stopped thinking about Finn as she put a light kiss to his tip. He quivered. God it had been sooooo long. She used her hand to stroke him and then suddenly put him in her mouth. All the way in.

"Holy shit!" Had he said that out loud?

"It's okay, Noah. I don't have a gag reflex." Rachel told him.

Oh my God! With a few more dips of her head, and he was grabbing at her hair saying, "Rachel, stop, I'm going to-"

She dipped down one more time and he shot his load down her throat. She swallowed it calmly and grabbed the water bottle next to the bed. She grinned up at him and took a long drink.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. I got too excited too quick-"

"Noah, it's okay. I wanted you to. Don't you prefer that?"

Did he prefer it? Fuck, yeah! His fucking girlfriend liked to swallow. Wanted to swallow. He could feel himself start to grow hard again just thinking about it.

"I'm going to go get my pajamas on." She told him and flounced out of the room to the bathroom down the hallway.

He put his boxers on and lied down on the bed. God this was great. He wondered how soon she'd be ready for more.


	6. Chapter 6

I still don't own the characters of Glee, but I still have dreams of Mark Salling. Ryan Murphy is a genius, and I love the show. Glad he DOES own them. This continues to be smut. Thanks for the alerts. Feel free to review.

Chapter 6

Rachel came back to the bedroom in a tank top and shorts. The thong was gone though. Puck smoothly ran a hand down over his ass and felt distinct panty line. Sigh. He was sure the thongs would be back. These were boy cut panties, and he liked those a lot too. 'S kind of hard to beat a thong though.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She had fresh, minty breath. He asked her for a toothbrush and went into the bathroom to brush his own teeth and get ready for bed. When he returned to the bedroom, Rachel was checking a text on her phone.

"Artie and Tina are making love tonight!" She giggled delightedly.

Great. Now Artie was getting it more than him too. "How the fuck do you know?"

"She texted me." She frowned. "Why wouldn't I know? We're friends."

He knew the friends thing was still kind of new to her, but did girls tell each other everything? Did everyone know he was definitely NOT getting it right now?

"What do you tell her about us?" he asked.

"Just the usual. You're patient with me, and you are so sweet and romantic. You don't mind waiting for me. You're sexy. Why?"

Shit. There went his stud rep. No wonder all the girls were starting to follow Finn around. Probably had nothing to do with his dick. It was probably just a joke or something anyway. Course, Rachel hadn't exactly oohed and ahhed over his dick…

"So, are WE friends, Rach?" he asked quickly.

She frowned at him. "Of course. I consider us much more than friends, Noah. You're my boyfriend. You aren't having doubts about us, are you? I consider us exclusive, and if you're-"

Shit. He didn't want her all wound up. "No, you're my girl. You're amazing, but I want to know if you consider us friends."

She gave him her big smile. "Of course, we're FRIENDS, Noah."

"Then tell me about you and Finn. That's what you do with your friends. Dish. Tell me all about what you two did. Give me the juicy details."

She pulled herself up to her knees on the bed. "Noah, I do NOT understand why this is important to you all of a sudden. Why do you care what happened in a previous relationship. I can assure you I do not have any diseases, and I did not have intercourse with Finn. That should be all you need to know. I don't appreciate your-"

SHIT. Mood killer. "Babe, you're just so damn hot, and I wanted to know if tonight was your first time doing that because you were so DAMN amazing." He pulled her to him to kiss for effect. That seemed to pacify her somewhat, but she didn't answer him. This was starting to irritate him a little, but he needed to do damage control quickly. So, he did the only thing he knew would work. He pulled her into the crook of his arm, lying next to her on her bed, and he sang to her.

Don't go changing, to try and please me  
You never let me down before  
Don't imagine you're too familiar  
And I don't see you anymore  
I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble  
We never could have come this far  
I took the good times, I'll take the bad times  
I'll take you just the way you are

She melted against him, and sighed contently. "You have a

beautiful voice, Noah. I wish you would seek out male leads more."

This was familiar. The one thing about Rachel was she always wanted more. Hopefully that would prove true with EVERYTHING!

"Babe, we've been over this. You're too distracting. I'd start out singing to you and end up pulling you into my lap with my hands all over you. Feel." He pulled her hand to his lap where she could feel him hard beneath his boxers.

She giggled. "Again, Noah?"

"'S you, babe. You're too damn hot!" Then he started kissing her and running his hands beneath her shirt to touch her boobs. When her hands started to roam his chest, he knew he was golden. ROUND TWO!


	7. Chapter 7

Glee and its characters belong to the creative genius of Ryan Murphy.

The song Puck sang in the last chapter is Billy Joel's.

Mark Salling belongs to no one. Images of his naked torso belong in my dreams.

For the purposes of my story babygate never happened, but Puck and Quinn did do the nasty which eventually broke up Finn and Quinn and caused major damage to the Finn-Puck friendship.

Rachel woke up in Noah's arms and arched back into him. Oh, my! He was completely naked this time. So, she remembered, was she. This was awkward. She could feel his hardness against her butt cheeks, and she started to slide out of bed only to feel his arms tighten.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "I've finally gotten you naked in my arms, and you think I'm letting you go?"

She smiled. "I'll be right back. I just have to use the bathroom and brush my teeth."

"You feeling okay?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I feel great." She told him honestly. This was the Noah she loved. He was so considerate. She attributed it to his living with women. His mom and sister were so important to him, and he treated the women he cared about with care. She wasn't sure what his feelings for her were, but she knew she was more than a casual fling to him.

"I'm just going to jump in the shower real quick." She told him.

While she showered and cleaned up he went downstairs and made breakfast. He had learned a while back that nobody in this house knew how to cook. Rachel could bake stuff, but as far as meals… it was scary. They never cooked. He knew what he was doing because his mom worked a lot so he had to get stuff together for Isabel and himself a lot.

She came downstairs, and they ate a big breakfast. She was clean and smelled great. He wanted to get her back upstairs in bed, but he didn't want to push it too much with her. He thought they'd probably get together tonight, so he could wait.

"So, what's going on today? I have to go stay with Emily while Mom's sleeping. She's not working tonight though. We getting together?"

"Yeah, I have plans to see Tina this afternoon, but I think everyone's going to Matt's for a quieter version of movies and stuff tonight."

He had seen Matt's "quieter" version. It wouldn't be that quiet. That was fine with him. "Your dads coming back tonight?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet. They didn't leave a message yet."

"Well, if you want me to stay again, I'm going to have to tell my mom something, so let me know." His mom was no fool. She probably suspected that he was at Rachel's. Rachel was Jewish which meant his mom automatically loved her. She didn't want her face rubbed in the fact that her son was staying here, but she could overlook some obvious things like him staying at Matt's instead of being with Rachel.

He kissed her goodbye and left for the day. He was happy with his progress, but he wanted more. He wondered how long it would be before he got more.

That night he returned to get Rachel and they headed over to Matt's house early, like 7. The whole Glee gang was there along with a few extra football players. Quinn was there with her boyfriend from a nearby Catholic school. He seemed cool enough, but there was just so little to say to him. He didn't play any sports, and he wasn't even interested in video games. Puck wasn't even sure what the guy DID do. It was a little strange. He thought maybe he was in the chess club or something.

The girls (and Kurt) were all hanging in the kitchen, so the guys had the video games on in the living room. Artie wheeled by with a great big "I just got laid" smile.

He fist pounded him. "Way to go, bro."

Finn, Mike, and Matt followed suit. Quinn's boyfriend, David, just looked confused.

They ate pizza and drank beer. Rachel didn't like beer, and he hadn't brought her anything else, so they planned on her driving so he could drink. Santana threw herself in Finn's lap and started making out with him. Puck pulled Rachel to him, but she wasn't into the whole public display thing. Tina was in Artie's lap too, and even Mercedes was feeling friendly with Matt. Quinn and David held hands in the back of the room and whispered to each other. The video games continued, but while Puck and Mike battled it out, the room got quieter. Finn and Santana were nowhere to be found, and Artie and Tina had rolled into the kitchen.

Kurt asked for music, but Mike told him his IPOD was in his bedroom. Apparently Kurt and Mercedes wandered down to his room to get it. That's when the screaming started.

"What the fuck?" Puck exclaimed.

Kurt and Mercedes quickly returned to the living room laughing with big eyes, and red faces.

"Mike, be sure to change your sheets tonight before you go to bed." Kurt told him seriously.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Mike asked.

"Finn and Santana were in your bedroom! You DEFINITELY want to change those sheets!"

"God Damn It! Who told them they could use MY room? That's sick! I don't want a big mess in there!"

"You got that right, boyfriend." Quipped Mercedes. "It's a VERY BIG mess in there!" Then she giggled.

The girls all giggled too. "So it's true!" said a random girl dating one of the other football players. "Finn's ginormous!"

Mercedes nodded with big eyes. "He's fucking huge!" she said. Kurt nodded in agreement. His eyes were big too, and he kept blinking. "Fucking huge."

Shit. They were all talking about Finn's junk. What the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn't comment on another guy's junk. It wasn't that he hadn't necessarily seen it, but… not in the same condition that a girl would. He said the best thing that he could, "They'll probably be back in 5 minutes. It's not like Finn's not knows for an early departure."

That helped to shut down the conversation. He took a long swig of his beer. The girls congregated in the corner, presumably to get more information about the scene Kurt and Mercedes had walked in on. He kept Rachel with him, sitting on his lap. He rubbed her cheek a little and kissed her neck. He didn't want her to be a part of that conversation. She might not even appreciate what she had.

"You almost ready to go?" he asked her.

She looked at him, surprised. This would be two nights in a row that he wanted to leave a party early. He nuzzled her neck.

"What'd you hear from your dads?" he asked.

"They'll be back tomorrow afternoon." She answered him.

"Can we go be alone together?" he asked her. "I just want to be with you again. You're amazing."

That was all it took. There was nothing more flattering to Rachel than Noah's desire to be with her- just her. He could have any girl at that school, but he chose her. Now he was choosing to be with her over their friends.

"Let's go, Noah." She announced. "I'm getting tired."

He grinned. She wasn't tired at all, but his goal was to make her feel tired. He would exhaust her.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan Murphy owns Glee. Love his Genius.

In my world, Finn and Rachel are kaput, and babygate didn't happen. The hook-up between Puck and Quinn did happen- a while back.

Thanks to those who have reviewed and story/author alerted.

Rachel drove them back to her house since he'd been drinking. Normally he hated for someone else to drive his truck, but it was a short drive. No offense to Rachel and all, but he kept his hands to himself because her driving skills? Seriously lacking. He was not about to distract her. He listened to her sing along to the radio. She was an amazing singer.

"I love hearing you sing." He told her honestly.

She looked surprised. Fuck. It wasn't the first time he'd told her that. Was it?

She parked his truck in the garage again so the neighbors wouldn't see it and they went into the house. She grabbed a couple bottles of water, and they headed up to her room. It was early- only 11:00.

He kissed her gently. "Rachel, thanks for spending time with me. For being with me." He told her honestly. He placed another soft kiss against her mouth, but apparently he'd said the right words because she pushed him back against her door and ground herself hard against him. She thrust her tongue deep into his mouth and touched it against his.

He moved them to the bed. She had a nice, big bed with all kinds of extra pillows. He tried to let her fall onto the bed, but she rolled them so he was on bottom. That was fine with him. They kissed for what seemed like hours, but it was probably only a few minutes. She started tugging at his shirt. Fuck, yeah. He was completely badass because he must have unleashed a monster. She was trying to take off his clothes first? Badass. He took his shirt off and threw it against her door. She rubbed her palms over his chest and tugged gently on his nipple ring.

" 'S fucking hot." He told her. She continued to rub her hands over his arms and he let his hands wander to her ass. Shit. No thong tonight. Boy shorts were cool though.

She ground herself against his crotch- painfully. It felt good and bad at the same time. It was too much. He thrust up against her a little, but it was painful. He wanted- needed more. He continued to kiss her and run his hands over her ass.

"Rachel, you gotta stop that, babe." He ground out through clenched teeth. "I can't handle it."

Instead of stopping, she ground deeper, tighter into him. She ran kisses along his chest and put his nipple ring between her teeth and tugged gently. Then she reached down to his jeans and undid the pants. He helped her get them off him and threw his socks down too.

"Noah, these too!" she demanded and tugged on his boxers.

Fuck yeah. He stripped down naked. He was glad there was still a lamp on next to her bed. Last night it had been completely dark in here. Tonight he wanted to see more of her.

He tugged at her top, but she moved his hands away.

"No, just you right now." She told him firmly. Normally that was a huge turn on. BUT, with Rachel, he wanted to touch her too. He wanted to show her how he could get her off.

She ran just one finger along his dick. It bounced back at her. Then she took a nail and ran it along the boys. This time she used two fingers along his dick and ran those along the boys too. He could see the moisture gathering along the tip. So did she as she ran her palm over it and then fisted his dick from top to bottom, tight and hard up and down.

"Damn, baby. You feel so good. I just want to be in you. I want you so bad, babe."

She hesitated. He saw it. Then she said, "Not yet, Noah. Not yet."

Shit. His hopes, his whole body was up for it. Shit. Shit. Shit. He really needed this.

"But, I think I can make you feel better about it." She said to him in a sultry voice. Her hand had never left his dick. Now she knelt down to run a tongue along the tip, licking carefully. She started doing the lollipop thing. Sucking and licking, using just the tip. That was so hot, but he knew she could do more. He ran his hand under her skirt and felt her damp, damp panties.

"God you're all wet, Rachel." He groaned out. He knew it would embarrass her, but FUCK. He tugged her panties down, and she put his dick all the way into her mouth, down her throat to the back. He came up off the bed. Holy FUCK!

"Baby, damn you're good. You're amazing. You feel so damn good."

He slid a finger into her and wiggled it around. Her tightness clenched right onto the digit and he couldn't help but imagine how she would feel on his dick. She cried out around his dick, and that was it for him. He started, and tried to warn her with a shout of "RACHEL!" as he unloaded into her mouth. She sucked it down and licked him up and down again before popping him out of her mouth.

"Holy. Fuck. Rach, you amaze me." He told her a little breathlessly.

She smiled at him as she reached for a water bottle and took a long drink. She slid against his chest, and he pulled her into the crook of his arm on the bed. He leaned up over her to kiss her deeply.

"Rachel, you are so damn hot!" he told her honestly. Then he kissed her again and started to move his hands up to cup a breast. The other hand went under her skirt to rub the tops of her thighs. She still didn't have any underwear on, but he wasn't going there yet. He grazed her nipples and let his hands cup the breasts again. Then he put his mouth on her nipples to suck and blow, suck and blow. She started making soft sounds in the back of her throat. He tugged off the rest of her clothes, and moved his hand back to her center. He pressed her clit quickly and released it. Then he put his tongue there. He flicked it out, and then used his mouth to suck it in. When he added a finger inside her she started making the noises again. Not too loudly. He watched her face. Her eyes were closed, but she had a look of need still on her face. When she was almost there, he stopped.

"Noah, what, what are you doing?" she practically keened.

"Babe, I just want to make sure I'm doing what you want. Tell me what you want me to do to you. What do you need me to do, Rach?" He knew this was a gamble. This was putting her on the spot, but it was part of his plan. She needed to know that she NEEDED this as much as he did.

"Noah, I need you." She told him.

"Not enough. What part of me do you need? What do you need me to do?"

She writhed on the bed, clearly frustrated. "Noah, I need you to, to…"

He would help her out. He put his thumb inside her and used the rest of his hand to press against her clit.

"This babe? Is this what you need? Do you want my fingers? What do you want me to do with them?"

"Yes. Yes. Do that!" she continued to writhe and twist on the bed, arching for more. Her muscles clenched his thumb, pulsing around it tightly.

"Or is my tongue what you want?" he asked as he pulled his thumb away and returned his mouth to her using it to suck her clit and put a finger back inside her to catch the other side.

"NOAH. GOD, YES!" she screamed as she came undone on his mouth and he lapped it up.

"That was the fucking hottest thing ever!" he told her as he returned to her face to plant kisses on her lips. "Damn, Rach! I knew I could make you scream!"

She turned red and pulled the pillow over her face for a few seconds. He just ignored it and continued to kiss her neck. He turned to get a drink of water and kissed her again.

"Babe, you are amazing!" he told her. Sometimes he just didn't get her. All day long she talked about dumb things. This, this was something to TALK about, and she didn't want to talk about it. She hadn't said a word.

He pulled her into the crook of his arm again, and told her how hot it was again. "That's going into the spank bank, babe." He told her honestly. She had a funny look on her face that he couldn't quite read. She knew he was still going to do that, right? Seriously, a guy has needs.

"It's just goes to show me how hot it's going to be when you finally let me get inside you, babe!"

SHIT. He knew that look. What the fuck had he said?

"Noah, is this just a means to an end for you? Is this all just part of the thrill of pursuit for you? Are you just waiting to fuck me and then you're done?"

Damage control. Damage control. He should be a goddamn expert by now. He kissed her. "No, babe. DEFINITELY not. I want you. I'm not gonna lie. I've wanted you for a long time now. This was hot as fuck. I'm not gonna pretend it wasn't. I just meant that it shows me how passionate you are. I've waited. Maybe not patiently, but I have waited. I'll continue to wait, but I want you to know that I want you. You're hot as hell. How could I not want you?" He kissed her again, deeper. "And, you said 'fuck'! 'S fucking hot too!"

She giggled as he continued to kiss her and run his mouth along her neck. "Damn, babe. I'm completely hard again."

She looked down. He was. She reached between their bodies.

"We can't have that, can we?"

No, we fucking can't!


	9. Chapter 9

Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy. This smutty story is owned by me and should only be read by adults over 18.

I appreciate reviews and alerts. THANKS!

Chapter 9

The next day Puck got out of Rachel's house quickly because he was not going to tempt fate by being there and having her dads come home early. Plus he needed to do some stuff for his mom at home. In the afternoon he headed back to Matt's house for some HALO with the bros.

Matt, Mike, and Artie were finishing cleaning up in the kitchen and were getting some food together. He and Finn were battling it out in the living room.

"So, you still cool with Rachel and me?" he asked him like it mattered.

"What? Yeah. Whatever. Rachel's cool. Just don't be your usual dickish self to her."

"What's up with you and Lopez?" Puck asked casually.

"What the fuck? Are you jealous?" Finn questioned.

"Fuck no." Puck answered. "It's just kind of weird. Me with your ex. You with my ex. It's like a fucking soap opera."

"I guess. I try not to think about it. It's all in the past." Finn said.

Yeah. Easy for him to say. "Did you notice it's like we kind of switched places?" Puck asked him.

"Yeah." Finn smiled. "I kind of like it." He said.

Course he did! He'd be even dumber not to! Fucking girls thought Finn was a stud now. How the fuck?

"Anyway. What do you care? You're with Rachel. You're happy."

He was happy. Right? Yeah, he was happy as fuck. He'd be happier if he got to fuck, but Rachel… she was special. She was different. She was like nobody he'd ever been with. He cared about her. SHIT. That was so not badass.

The other guys returned to the living room with pizza. They played games and nobody talked about anyone's junk or who was getting it. This was safe. This was normal. Puck felt better. When he left that night, he felt a whole lot better.

The next day at school Puck did not feel better. The girls were totally following Finn again and EVERYONE was talking about his junk. Seriously. In both classes he went to that day, the girls all whispered, and didn't whisper about Finn Hudson and the monster cock he was sporting. It was so depressing. Didn't they have anything else to talk about?

At lunch, he sat down next to Rachel and overheard Mercedes say something like "Well you already knew that, didn't you?"

What the fuck? Did he have to be with her 24/7 just to make sure the other girls weren't talking to her about Finn's dick? What the hell was in the water at McKinley? Damn. He'd have to keep her distracted.

He ran a finger along her lips. "God I have good memories of these lips." He told her quietly. "Do you have good memories of mine?"

She flushed red immediately. He knew she was remembering their weekend. This was what should be on her mind. He wouldn't be able to see her tonight because he had weightlifting after Glee and then he'd need to be with his sister. He really wanted to be with her tonight. This had been a long day already.

The rest of the day didn't go well. A freshman cheerio actually stopped him in the hallway. When he turned to her with a smirk, she asked if he had Finn's cell number. He just walked away. What the fuck was up?

At Glee Mr. Schue had Finn and Rachel working on dance moves to their new duet. It was way too fucking close. They were way too fucking close and it seemed like Rachel was grinding up against him. Finn probably had a fucking hard-on. Who was he kidding? Of course Finn had a fucking hard-on. From Puck's girl. Damn this day sucked.

He kissed Rachel after Glee and sent her home with Kurt. He went to lift and worked himself hard. It wasn't the kind of workout he needed, but he would have to wait 'til he was home for that. Instead of feeling satisfied after he amazing weekend, he felt more frustrated than ever. He needed more, and this week was not working out that great.

He called Rachel about 8:00 that night.

"Noah, I wasn't expecting your call right now. I'm kind of busy."  
"What's going on, babe? I'm missing you."

"That's so sweet, but Finn and I need to work on the moves for our new song. We were a mess during practice today. I know even you noticed because I saw you frowning at us." He heard Finn laugh at that in the background. Yeah. He'd fucking noticed Finn Hudson grinding his dick up against his girlfriend's ass. And now they were doing it AGAIN at her house. This day could not get worse.

"Okay. How much longer you going to be?" he tried to sound casual.

"Not much longer. My dads will be home soon, and I'll want to talk to them. I'll call you later."

Her dads weren't even home. This day just got worse.


	10. Chapter 10

Ryan Murphy owns the characters of Glee. Love the show.

Mark Salling is beautiful and probably ginormous. This is for effect.

This story is smut for adults only.

Chapter 10

Rachel wasn't sure what was wrong with Noah today, but something was definitely very wrong. He was practically growling, and had barely said anything to her since her picked her up. When she came down the stairs, his eyes swept her head to toe, and he mumbled something about her not owning pants. It was funny, because she was certain he was VERY fond of her skirts.

She leaned over in the truck to whisper in his ear, "I'm wearing your favorite underwear." She nibbled at his ear, but he pulled away.

"What the fuck, Rach? Someone could see that shit! We've got fucking Glee practice tonight. You'll be dancing!"  
He looked furious. She was very confused. He always talked to her about how hot she was, and how much he loved it. He was practically an exhibitionist, and he was worried about what she was wearing. This made no sense.

"Oh. I thought you'd like it." She said nervously.

He ran his hand through his hawk. "It's hot, babe, but I want it for me, not everyone else."

She didn't understand. "It is for you."

"Not when we have fucking Glee. Finn's gonna be rubbing up on you, and if you twirl at all he'll know what you're wearing under that skirt." He ran his hand through his hawk again.

"Noah," she giggled. "Are you jealous?"

No, he wasn't fucking jealous. He was a badass. Badasses did not get jealous. He didn't get jealous. It's just that… she shouldn't be rubbing up on Finn, even for Glee.

"I'm not fucking jealous. I just don't want anyone else to see what I got."

She smiled. She didn't believe him at all. "That's so hot," she whispered into his ear. Then she nibbled lightly. Then she ran her hand along the inside of his thigh.

"Wanna skip first hour?" he asked.

"Noah, we are not skipping. Neither one of us. Don't think that I don't know you spent the majority of your day yesterday in the nurse's office. It's important to go to classes, Noah. You need to work on that." She kept talking, but he tuned out after the not skipping thing. He parked his truck and walked her to her locker. Hardly any girls turned to check him out as they walked in. He was already getting fucking used to it, but he didn't like it. Wasn't fucking natural.

In bio he and San were partnered up for some lab work. She did most of the notes for both of them, but he got the microscope where it needed to be and showed her what was up. They weren't a bad team for this kind of thing.

"Too bad your boy can't keep his dick in check." He said it casually but her eyes instantly narrowed.

"What?" she asked as she looked around to see what girl was DUMB enough to try to entice her guy. Santana was one scary ass bitch. He knew that. Everyone knew that.

"You know. In Glee. Rach complained that she could feel his hard-on during their dance. She was grossed out and shit."

She narrowed her eyes some more. "Maybe they shouldn't dance TOGETHER for their number." Santana said. "Maybe I should dance with Finn for this song."

"Yeah. Whatever," he replied casually. SCORE!

At Glee that afternoon when Mr. Schue started getting them together to practice their routine for the new song, Santana interrupted with a suggestion.

"Mr. Schue, I was thinking about this. Wouldn't this song be more effective if we split Rachel and Finn up? He could be over here like he was dreaming about her, and she could be on that side of the room like they're apart but dreaming of each other?"

"Hmmmm…" Mr. Schue put his hand by his chin. "Maybe that would be more of a message…"

"I think Santana's on to something." Rachel chimed in. Fuck yeah. This was better. Much better.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan Murphy owns the characters of Glee. I think he's a genius, but I'm having fun playing with his characters.

Please review. I appreciate feedback.

Chapter 11

Jesus. It was fucking Wednesday. He'd barely had a moment alone with Rachel since Saturday night. He missed her. Sure he'd rubbed one out to his memories Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday, but it wasn't the same. He had needs, the kind of needs that needed female attention. What was the point of a girlfriend if his needs couldn't be met regularly? Well, truth be told, he wanted Rachel, but he just missed her too.

His eyes swept her body from head to toe. She was hot. He gave her a sideways hug and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Damn, you're hot, Rach. I think I just went hard."

She giggled but brushed her hand along the front of his khakis where he was sporting semi-hardness.

"Don't stop on my account."

"Noah, you are incorrigible. We don't have time for an interlude this morning."

"Could fucking make time if you want," he growled into her ear.

She sighed. "Noah, it's important that you value your education. This is important. We need to get good grades to open opportunities for college. We need to be able to go wherever we want. Haven't you perused your choice college's requirements?" She was still talking, but he had turned her out.

"Babe, can you come over tonight?" Tonight was perfect. His sister had dance so his mom and sister would both be gone for at least two hours. He could accomplish a lot in two hours.

"No, I can't. I've got tutoring tonight."

"What are you getting tutoring in?" He asked. "You get like all A's or something."

She giggled. "I'm not getting tutored. I'm tutoring a friend."

He stopped. "Who?"

"Finn."

What the fuck! Was he cursed with Finn Hudson? Why was he all up in his shit? He swore Finn saw less of Rachel when he was dating her than now. It's not that he didn't trust Rachel, but Finn did kind of owe him for the whole Quinn thing, and… Rachel had been completely in love with him just last year.

"Babe, you still got a thing for Finn?" he asked her.

"Noah, your jealousy over Finn is very sweet, but I think you know that I don't have feelings for anyone but you."

"I'd like you to feel me." He told her.

She ignored that. "Finn and I have English Literature together, and to be honest, he's completely lost. I need to help him understand what's happening."

"I just want to be with my girl and instead she's with Finn." He complained.

At lunch he tried not to think about Finn going to Rachel's house again. Her dads better be home tonight. He had tried to get Santana to get jealous and go help Finn instead, but apparently she wasn't worried if it didn't involve bodies rubbing up against each other. Physical needs Santana understood. English literature didn't seem like such a threat to her.

When he met her at her locker at the end of the day, he asked about her dads. "They home tonight?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Just wondering." He replied. Weren't they EVER home? Seemed like they were when he was there. Just another typical example, everyone trusted Finn Hudson- everyone except Puck.

"Kurt giving you a ride home?" he asked as she turned and saw Finn coming down the hall.

"No, I am," Finn said. "Ready, Rach?"

He turned his head. "You skipping practice?"

"Coach told me not to worry about it until I get my English grade up. That's why Rachel is helping me with this."

Puck scowled. He pulled Rachel into his arms and kissed her deeply. "Call me later," he said.

"Jealous much?" Finn asked, but Puck ignored him and walked to practice with a big scowl. He hoped there was a lot of running tonight. He needed something.

That night Rachel knocked on the door at his house. His mom answered. "Oh, hi, Rachel. It's good to see you. Noah's upstairs, but he's in a foul mood tonight. Very grumpy. Good luck with that one. It's so good to see you."

Rachel knocked politely on his door, but since he didn't know it was her, he just barked a "WHAT?"

He was playing his video games when she pushed the door open.

"Babe," he said. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Your mother sent me up. She also told me you were very grumpy tonight."

She did. His mother sent his girlfriend to his room? What the fuck was up with that? That was another awesome thing about Rachel. His mom loved her. Loved her. So did his sister. It was a good thing to have the women in his life all like each other. A very good thing.

She sat down primly on the bed. "What's going on, Noah?"

He set the video games down and leaned over to put an arm around her and kiss her. "Nothing, babe. I just miss you like crazy."

"Noah, we see each other every day. I don't get you lately. Maybe we rushed into a physical relationship and it has you acting-"

"NO! Babe, that's not it! I guess I just never cared about someone like this before." SHIT. That was too much. It wasn't badass at all. He was a total pussy.

"Oh, Noah. You are incredible. I care about you too."

"And I miss being alone with you." He nuzzled her neck pointedly.

"Noah, the door is open, and your mother is right downstairs!"

"Can't fucking help it, babe. I need you. I want you. You're so damn hot; you make me so fucking horny. All I do is think about what we did this weekend."  
That's when he noticed her flush. "It's all you've been thinking about too, babe. You're wet for me, aren't you?" He attempted to put a hand between her legs, but she pushed them tightly together, and he couldn't get a finger wedged in there.

"Noah, stop it. We'll see each other tomorrow night."

"We will. Okay, right after baseball practice. I need to be with you. I don't even care if we do anything. I just want to kiss my girl."

She kissed him goodbye and left. He rubbed another one out before he was able to fall asleep that night. God he needed his girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Glee's characters belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

**Mark Salling continues to be the main character in my dreams. Is he hot or what?**

**FanFic brought me to team Puckleberry. I was Finchel before this.**

**Please review. I appreciate feedback and like to know my efforts are appreciated as well. I'm attempting humorous smut and hope it comes across that way to you.**

Chapter 12

Thursday night could not come fast enough. He rushed through dinner with his mom and went upstairs to shower. He had a towel on when he heard the phone call. SHIT.

His mom called upstairs to him. "Noah, I got called into work early. I need you to watch Isabel tonight."

Shit. Shit. Shit.

He went to the top of the stairs. "Mom, Rachel and I have plans. Can't you get a sitter?" To be honest, he hardly ever asked this of her. He knew how tight money was, but he just wanted some time with his girl.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Umm. Just hanging out and shit. I haven't seen her all week."

"Noah, have her come here. That's perfectly fine. Just make sure she leaves by 10:00. Isabel loves her, so she will enjoy being with her. Besides, I don't have the money for a sitter right now, and you see Rachel every day at school."

He couldn't exactly tell his mom that he had needs to be met. He sighed and called Rachel. She didn't mind coming over at all. She liked to hang out with his sister.

She and Isabel baked cookies and worked on homework for a while. He ate the cookies and sulked on the couch in front of the TV, but at 8:00 he sent Isabel to her room.

"What the fuck?" She said to him. "It's only 8:00."

"Go read and shit. Rachel's my girl, not your friend. She came here to be with me."

Isabel stomped up the stairs, but she did go. She knew better than to bring on Noah's wrath.

Rachel sat next to him on the couch.

"Noah, that was so unlike you. You know I don't mind being with Isabel."

"Not tonight. I haven't had any time with you. I want my girl to be with me for a change."

He started kissing her deeply, but she pushed him back up. "Noah, Isabel could come down at any minute. I am not scarring her with this visual for the rest of her life."

"I'm just kissing my girl!" he said, but she gave him a stern look.

He sighed and put his arm around her. They started watching a reality show that she loved. He tried to let his hand wander, but she completely stopped him. He sighed again. Good God, his balls were blue.

On Friday the Glee group and a few others made plans to go to Santana's for a get-together. Her parents were completely down with her having friends over to the basement- as long as it was fewer than 20 people. She had a huge house so there was plenty of room.

"Your dads home this weekend?" he asked.

"Yes, they missed me, so they will be home all weekend. Do you want to come over for dinner?"

"Not tonight," he told her. He was afraid they'd notice he was always hard. They'd probably think he was a horny freak. He was, but he didn't want them to think that.

Puck showed up to pick her up at 8:00. She wasn't ready so he made small talk with her dads. They were nice guys and all, but the whole gay vibe made him uncomfortable. What if they were checking him out? What? He was a stud. Who wouldn't check out his guns?

She stepped down the stairs in jeans. What the fuck? She hardly ever wore jeans. They were hot and all, but this would cut down on his action considerably. He'd have to work a lot harder to get into these.

When they stepped outside he pushed her gently against his truck to kiss her. When he pulled away, she stopped him and said, "I just want you to know we can't fool around because I have my period."  
Shit. Shit. Shit. Fucked up plans again.

They went to Santana's basement. He tried not to stare as Artie's hands roamed all over Tina's ass all night. Artie was definitely getting some. He was almost sorry he'd helped carry Artie down here. Finn was all grabby with Santana of course. Even Quinn's boyfriend David grabbed her ass once. The whole fucking world was getting some tonight except Puck.

When Puck dropped Rachel back at her house that night she had tears in her eyes. "What's the matter, babe?" he asked and pulled her to his lap.

"I'm sorry we couldn't fool around, Noah. I had no idea it was so important to you. I didn't mean to ruin your night."

Shit. He was a major fuck up. "Babe, I'm not mad. I'm frustrated because I loved what we did last weekend, and I haven't had a chance to feel you again, but I'm not mad."

She let a tear roll down her face, and he kissed it away. Shit. He knew girls were emotional when they had their periods. This was not the first girl he'd ever seen.

"Babe, I'm not mad. Rach, I really care about you. I love being with you. I was disappointed about tonight, but I'm not mad."  
"Then why did you sulk all night?" she asked pointedly. It was true. He had sulked all night. And apparently he'd made his girl feel like shit. He was a fuck up.

"Rachel, I've wanked off all week to memories from last weekend. I was excited about the real deal. I've hardly seen you all week, but I wanted to be with you. I still want to be with you. It's like the whole world's fucking conspiring to keep us from fooling around, and it's making me crazy as fuck. Let's just spend some time together tomorrow night- just the two of us. Let's go out to eat and see a movie. I wanna be with my girl. I need some time with you."

That seemed to pacify her. He kissed her goodnight and went home to rub another one out on his own. God damn mother nature.

The next night he picked her up for dinner and a movie. She was ready on time which was the FIRST time ever. They had a great time at dinner and went to see some stupid chick flick while he tried to play with her boobs and make out with her. Then he took her to the lake. He pulled his guitar out from the back, put her on the tailgate and started to sing to her. He sang her a Bryan Adams song, "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You". She loved it. It made her totally hot, and she couldn't do anything about it. She tried to get him off, and he stopped her. For the first time ever, he stopped her.

"No, babe. I want you to know I just want to be with you. No matter what. Rachel, I'm crazy about you, even when you make me crazy."

"God, Noah, I love you so much!"

He stopped. It him hard. Lots of girls had said this to him, but it felt different. They weren't supposed to say it. Even they knew that, but if felt good when Rachel said it. "I love you too, babe."

They kissed and just kissed for another 30 minutes. Then he drove her home and kissed her goodnight again. She told him she loved him again, and he said it again too. Crazy. He'd never done that before, but it felt okay now. It almost felt normal. He went home and rubbed another one out. Sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Glee and its characters belong to Ryan Murphy.**

**Mark Salling continues to be phenomenal.**

**I continue to ignore Quinn's pregnancy like it never happened.**

On Sunday Puck spent the morning with his mom and sister. Then he went over to Finn's to play Halo with the guys. Finn spent most of the time sexting Santana. He couldn't help it he could see the messages. Santana was kind of the queen of sexting.

Artie had a huge smile on his face all day long. Fuck this was getting ridiculous. He was the only one not getting any action. Matt and Brittany had hooked up last night, and Matt had hooked up with that hot freshman Cheerio, the same one who had asked HIM for Finn's number. Shit wasn't right.

"So, how are things going with Rachel?" Matt asked.

" 'S going fucking great." He said with a smile.

"Really?" Finn asked. "You don't mind not getting any?"

He scowled. "I'm getting my needs met," he defended.

"Yeah, by your fucking hand!" Finn said with a laugh. Matt and Mike laughed too.

Puck scowled some more. He was a fucking pussy and the whole world knew it. Shit was not right.

Matt tried to help by saying, "Rachel's great, man. She's fucking hot!"

That didn't help. "Quit fucking looking at my girl!"

Finn laughed again. "Puck, nobody's looking at Rachel. We all know she's your girl. NOT, that that ever stopped you. We just can't help but appreciate her attachment to short skirts with thongs!"

Puck grabbed him by the throat, but everyone else continued to laugh.

"I'm just messing with you!" Finn defended. "I only know about the thongs because the girls were talking about a trip to Victoria's Secret. You were there. They talked about it at lunch."

They did? Where was he?

"You were busy watching all the girls ogle Finn because the whole world knows he's got a monster cock." Matt tried to help, but it wasn't that helpful.

Finn smiled. "My secret's out, and it's good not to have secrets. Do you know I've got girls trying to climb in my bedroom window at night? Those girls are scary!"  
Puck scowled again. "Santana will strangle you with your own balls she finds out you cheat on her. Be careful."

The next morning he picked Rachel up for school. He appreciated the view as she came down the steps. She'd gotten rid of some of her other tops and started wearing shirts that showed some skin. He liked skin.

"Babe," he swept down for a kiss. "You're fucking hot today." He casually swept a hand over her ass and felt panty lines. Good. He didn't want the whole world to see her ass in this short skirt.

"Noah!" she protested.

They drove to school and headed to their classes. Again, he was almost fucking used to not turning the head of every girl in the fucking school. It sucked, but he was more used to it now.

People were congregating around Finn's locker. Now what? Did the whole fucking world revolve around Finn? Someone had painted on his locker, in bright pink paint the word "HUNG". Girls were giggling all around him. He watched Rachel for a reaction.

"I can't believe the graffiti that goes on in this place!" she said.

"What about what it says?" he asked.

She shrugged. "So Finn's huge; everyone knows that."

He scowled. How did she know? He headed to his class and knew it was going to be a long ass day. After class it got even longer because he watched Finn grab Rachel and give her a full body hug.

"The Fuck, Hudson?"

"Puck, I got a B on my Shakespeare quiz! I get to play baseball again. It's all thanks to Rachel! Rachel, you're the best. I owe you one!"

She smiled at him. Puck pulled her into his body.

"Finn, let's continue to work together, but we'll cut it back to once a week." It had been MORE than once a week.

He scowled at Finn.

"Ummm, maybe," Finn said. "Maybe it will be just fine."

Puck swooped down to kiss Rachel before she could start talking to Finn about this. He moved her up against the lockers and started to devour her mouth. She was trying to protest, but he wouldn't let her. He just kept kissing her and using his tongue to show her what he really wanted. Finally he stopped and sent her to her next class.

Rachel had Spanish with Brittany. Brittany had known Noah for way longer than Rachel had. Maybe Brittany would know what was going on with Noah. Sure it was a long shot, but…

"Brittany, have you noticed anything different about Noah?"

"Like he's so into you he doesn't notice anyone or anything else?" she asked.

Rachel smiled shyly and said, "Well, have you noticed he seems to be jealous of Finn?"

"Well, yeah. What guy wouldn't be? Finn's got a porn star cock! Oh, but you and Finn dated, so you already knew that."

What? She didn't know that. Well, she suspected it, but she had never even seen Finn's thing. Noah would not be jealous of that. Noah was huge. Finn couldn't possibly be much bigger. Hmmm… was that why Noah kept asking strange questions about what she and Finn had done together? That would explain why he never asked about Jesse. Because NOBODY should worry about Jesse- especially Noah. Hmmm.

After school they both had Glee and Noah went to weight lifting. They wouldn't be able to see each other tonight, but that was okay. Rachel had a plan. After dinner she went up to her room and picked up her cell.

RB* I miss u.

PUCK Miss u2 babe

RB* I miss some parts more than others.

What the fuck. He sat up and reread it. A little hard already.

Puck Me2

RB* Miss your BIG dick

Puck smiled. His hand went to his crotch and he called her.

"So, you miss me, babe?" he said with a grin as he stroked himself.

She kept her voice breathy, "I'm lying on my bed thinking of you right now."

"You playing?" he asked.

She wasn't, but she was an actress. Give 'em what they want. "My hands are touching my breasts now."

He groaned. " 'S fucking hot, babe. You're so hot!"

"Are you touching yourself, Noah?"

Fuck yeah! "I'm stroking right now."

"Go long with your hand, top to bottom. I wish I was there. Of course, my hand's much smaller than yours. Tighter. Go faster babe. If I were there I could start using my tongue. I'd give it a swirl. Then I'd take the tip in my mouth and suck hard. Then I'd let you fuck my mouth."

"Shit!" he shouted into the phone as he came all over his hand.

"Did you just finish?" she asked quietly.

"Fuck, yeah, babe. 'S fucking hot."

They talked a little longer and hung up. He wondered why he had come so quickly. That was unusual. Normally it took a while or required some visual stimulation from the back of his closet. The cougars had loved to share their husband's porn collections with him. He was not about to say no.

He lied back on the bed and thought about his phone sex with Rachel. What made him so into it? She did say he was big. He was big. She should have said it. She should have said it all along. That was fucking hot.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ryan Murphy is the genius behind Glee and its characters.**

**Mark Salling fills my lustful thoughts.**

**I continue to appreciate story alerts and especially reviews. Thanks for the feedback.**

Puck woke up in a great mood. Fuck, yeah. His girlfriend had gotten him off last night just by talking to him. He picked her up for school, and she was wearing his favorite skirt. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "So, did you get off last night too?"

She flushed red and shook her head.

"I can help you out with that," he whispered.

She flushed even more. He nuzzled at her neck.

"Wouldn't take long," he assured her.

"While I believe in your abilities, Noah, we have to go to school immediately. We can worry about other things later."  
"Let's go out for lunch." He told her.

"We can't leave school grounds during lunch."

"The choir room?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Are we seeing each other tonight?"

"No, tonight won't work. I have an appointment after Glee, and then Finn is coming over for English help."

Fucking Finn again. Finn sucked.

"Babe. You need this. You need me to help you with this." He kissed her neck, and ran a hand along a breast.

"Noah, we need to leave for school. My DADS are still here."

They drove into school and went to their first classes. He wasn't happy until 3rd hour. That was weight lifting. He wanted to work on his guns. Weight lifting was therapeutic. He got that. Cause and effect was simple with the weights. It was not like girls at all.

Finn was lifting weights next to him.

"Thought you didn't need help with English anymore." He snarled at him.

"Rachel and Mrs. Tremont thought it would be helpful to continue lessons for a while." Finn looked at him. "It wasn't my idea. I wouldn't do that to you. Rachel wouldn't do that to you."

That was worse because Puck HAD done that to Finn. He knew it sucked, and he appreciated that Finn had forgiven him because he would not. How could Finn do it? He would fucking KILL him.

"How'd you do it, man? How'd you get over it?" Puck asked.

"It took a while. It sucked. You were drunk. She was drunk. It came down to this is just high school, and I didn't really love her. It wasn't that big a deal in the scheme of things."

Puck started and looked at him. "Rachel is…"

"I know it's different for Rachel and you. I can see it. I can tell. I mean, Hell, you haven't been laid in months, and that hasn't happened since you were 14!"

Damn. Did the whole school know about his lack of a sex life? How the fuck was he going to keep his rep as a stud? He was a total pussy.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Puck, you're a little ornery, and you're not exactly yourself with Rachel. In a good way," Finn grinned at him. "I can tell you love her, even if you can't."

Shit. He was a total douche and even Fucking Finn Hudson can see it. He was done for.

Rachel called him later that night. He was hoping for a sexting or a little phone sex, but that wasn't what she wanted.

"I went to the doctor today," she told him.

"Shit, Rach. You sick? Strep? Mono?"

"No, not that kind of appointment, I went for a woman's physical. I wanted a prescription."

Hmmm…. "Yeah?" Shit! His voice went up way high on that word. He was too freakin' excited.

"Yes. Now it's your turn."

He frowned. "They don't make those pills for guys. We don't need those kinds of check-ups."

She continued, "Yes, but Noah, you have been sexually… active with more than one partner and need to get tested for a clean bill of health."

Oh, that! "I was tested about 3 months ago."

"You were," she faltered. "Did you think we'd be active that quickly?"

"No!" he said quickly. He didn't want to tell her why, but he had to come clean with her. "My mom overheard a cougar talking about me in the grocery store. She was pissed. She came home and made me get tested even though it had been a long time ago."

Rachel was not stupid. To Noah, a long time could have meant a week prior. "And you haven't been active with anyone since?" she pressed.

"Just you, babe. Only you."

"I love you, Noah. Good night."  
"Love you too, babe. G'night."

Fuck yeah. His girlfriend was going on the pill. He wouldn't even need condoms. Fuck yeah.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ryan Murphy owns Glee. **

**Mark Salling is amazingly hot.**

**This is for adults only.**

Chapter 15

The week was painstakingly slow for Puck. It was Thursday night before he could see Rachel again, and it wasn't until after 8. He'd gone to her house hoping that her dads were gone, but they were both there. That was something of an anomaly.

He chatted up the shorter one for a while and headed to the family room with Rachel. She put some music on and had her books out.

"Aren't we studying?" she asked.

He looked at her. Had they met?  
"Seriously, Rach. I have barely seen you all week. You want to study?"

She smiled at him. "Do you wanna make out?"

He pulled her onto his lap on the sofa. "Babe." He said to her. "I think you know what I want."

He kissed her hard letting his tongue run into hers and slide along it. He ran his hands over her ass and SCORE she was wearing a thong again. Damn he was hard already. His other hand grazed her left boob, and she started making little mewling sounds in the back of her throat. He kissed her harder to keep her quiet. Didn't her dads have anywhere to go?

She slid her hands under his shirt and over his chest and arms, rubbing gently. She tugged gently on his nipple ring and he groaned quietly.

"Rach, babe, you gotta keep it a little quiet." He whispered into her hair.

Since when the fuck did he have to be the voice of reason? He pushed her off his lap and tried to breathe a little. She pouted, and he pulled her back onto his lap. He pushed a finger up under her skirt and slid it into her. She moaned again, and he started kissing her to absorb her noises. She was writing a little, and it made her even tighter on his finger. He swirled it around to make more space and loosen her up. He pressed against her clit and thrust his tongue in her mouth, wishing he could put his tongue on her right now. Then he whispered in her ear what he wanted to do with his tongue as he did those same things with his hand.

He put another finger into her, and it was tight. Damn she was going to have a hard time with his dick. He licked his lips, and thrust into her until he found the rough patch and stroked it. He used his thumb to press on her clit gently and flick back and forth. She was starting to make noises again, so he kissed her harder until he felt her tighten up hard around his fingers and completely relax.

"Noah, that was amazing." She said a little breathlessly.

"Yeah, you're hot as fuck!" he told her. He headed to the closest bathroom to take care of himself. He had some restraint, but damn. He could only handle so much. Sure it was humiliating to wank off in his girlfriend's bathroom, but there was no way he could skip this with her dads here.

He returned to the couch a short time later. She had pop and chips out for him. Thank God because he was hungry. They watched a little TV and made out but the intense times were done for the night. He headed home about 10 and seemed pretty okay with it. 'Specially when he got an "I love you" text from Rachel on his way home.


	16. Chapter 16

Ryan Murphy owns Glee and its characters. My stuff is just for fun. This is for adults only.

Mark Salling sigh

On Friday at lunch the Gleeks were all sitting around the lunch table talking about their plans. Nobody's parents were going away so it was going to be a tame night. They made plans to go to Finn and Kurt's. Kurt's dad had built a wheelchair ramp to the slider in the basement so Artie could get in easier.

He picked up Rachel and they headed there. He wondered when they would be able to be alone. His sister was at a friend's house, and his mom was leaving for 3rd shift soon. The only problem was Rachel had to be home at midnight. That wasn't much of a window.

They were playing around on Singstar and Matt and the girls were working on dance moves. Quinn wasn't around. She must have been out with her boyfriend. Finn and Santana disappeared to his room but not before Santana threatened the lives of anyone trying to sneak a peek at Finn's "Monster" that belonged only to her. Jesus. Did everyone still have to talk about that? It still said "hung" on his locker. Like the school didn't have paint to cover that shit up?

Rachel was dancing with Matt, but she wasn't too close. He asked Kurt about drinks. Everyone was drinking pop, but he had brought a little Jack for mixing, and he was willing to share. They just couldn't get carried away. He didn't want to get carried away. He just needed to take the edge off. Now.

Sure he had taken care of things in the shower tonight. He was no fool. He knew that he needed to make sure he was in prime condition for Rachel when and if she was ready. He wasn't about to leave a thing like that to chance. It just didn't seem to be helping at all. He felt like he was in fucking middle school again. He was always sporting a hard dick. Shit wasn't right.

Rachel finished dancing and came over to sit in his lap. She bounced a little too much, and his body responded. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Want some?" he asked her.

She wrinkled her nose. She was not a fan of Jack and coke. Too bad.

"Babe, wanna go back to my place?" he asked her.

"No, I'm having fun."

He groaned, clearly frustrated. They could have a lot more FUN at his house. He was sure of it. How could he convince her?

"Babe, I'll make sure you have fun. Like last night."

She flushed red, and he kissed her neck. His hands roamed her ass. Damn she was a tease.

"C'mon. It's going to be so fun," he whispered in her ear. "You're making me so damn hard."

Just then the conversation between Mercedes, Brittany, Tina, and Kurt got louder, too loud.

"No, seriously. Finn's never had a virgin. He's too big. They're afraid of him. That's why Quinn went elsewhere."

WHAT THE FUCK?

Kurt realized that he'd said it too loud now. And who had heard it. "Puck, that was nothing against you. It was just that…"

"What the fuck, Hummel? You think THAT'S why Quinn fucked me? You don't know shit!" Puck was furious. He grabbed his girl and stormed out. He had a giant fucking headache.

Rachel tried to talk to him in the car. Like he wanted to fucking talk about it.

"Noah, I know that's not what happened between you and Quinn. I know it was just a because you were both drunk. Nobody really thinks…"

"Why didn't you do Finn?"

"What? We weren't at that point in our relationship. We weren't really together all that long. I just wasn't even really thinking about it."

She talked a little longer, but she wasn't saying anything he wanted to hear. Fuck. He dropped her off at her house and kissed her good night. Then he returned to his own house and proceeded to drink himself into a stupor. Stupid fucking Hummel. Did people believe his shit? What if people thought that Quinn fucked him because he was so much SMALLER than Finn? Nobody would seriously believe that shit? He ran his hand through his hawk as he drank some more. Now there was Rachel. He was pretty sure she had been as active with Finn as she was with him. Seriously, could she give head like that if she hadn't done it before? The girl fucking swallowed. And now she had pretty much green lighted the sex thing soon. Why? Why was she going to fuck him when she had been in love with Finn forever and hadn't fucked him? Shit. Shit. Shit.

Rachel started calling at 9:00 a.m. the next morning. It was fucking loud, and his head pounded. He ignored it. Eventually she called his home phone so his little sister popped into his room with the phone.

"It's Rachel," she told him as she threw the phone to him.

Damn. He still wasn't ready to talk. He needed a shower. He needed to brush his teeth. He needed water, lots of water.

"Noah, I was hoping to see you today."

"Not yet, babe. I got some stuff to do. I gotta watch the brat tonight, so you can come over, but we can't go out or anything fun."

They hung up with her planning to come over about 7:00. His mom would still be here, but his mom loved seeing Rachel. Rachel had wisely not brought up the event last night. Thank Fuck.

He showered, hydrated, ate, and went for a run. When he got back, he showered again. Let's face it, he showered A LOT these days. He spent most of the afternoon playing video games and seemed genuinely surprised when his mom called him down for dinner.

"I wish you had invited Rachel to join us, Noah. She is such a sweet girl."

He looked at his mom. Who was she kidding? Sweet girl translated loosely to JEWISH mother of my grandbabies. They might not be the best Jews, but they were Jews. The small Jewish community of Lima had to stick together.

They ate dinner fairly quietly. Isabel talked about her upcoming soccer season. She was one hell of an athlete. He had made it a point to help her practice, just like their fucking dad should have done if he weren't such a loser. Puck took Isabel to the park at least once a week or more. Sometimes Finn went with them. Finn was really good with his little sister.

His mom had made chocolate cake with chocolate frosting for dessert. It was awesome. He loved sweets. He took a giant piece and loaded ice cream on the side. He was almost done with it when Rachel got to the house. He went to the door and kissed her hello.

"Mmmmm… you taste great!" she said to him.

"Mmmmm…" he returned, "you too!"

She laughed and pushed him away. His mom was doing dishes in the kitchen, and Rachel stopped to offer to help and chatted with his mom. He and Isabel went outside and shot a few baskets. When Rachel came outside he put the ball away. She had tried to play with them a few times, but she was god-awful, and it was too painful to watch.

They went inside to the living room and parked it in front of the TV. Isabel picked out a movie that was PG, so they could all watch it together. His mom left for work around 9 so she could get a couple extra hours of OT. They ate popcorn and drank sodas until the movie was done. Then he sent Isabel upstairs. She protested because it was the weekend, but she knew he wanted to be alone with Rachel. She was grateful they included her as much as they did because her friends' brothers all ignored them. Isabel and Puck had a different relationship.

"Some boy called for her today." Puck said to Rachel.

She smiled a big smile. "For Isabel? That's so sweet! She's growing up so fast! I bet she was excited."

He scowled at her. Did she not get what he was saying? "She's fucking too young. I told the boy not to call again and hung up. She doesn't even know."

"What? You can't do that, Noah. You're depriving her of a very romantic experience. That could have been her first phone call from a boy."

" 'Zactly! Little fucker. I WAS that kid once. Not my sister. No fucking way."

Rachel chuckled. He was so protective of his baby sister that he was going to have a really long, hard time during her teen years. It would definitely get ugly. She dropped it for now.

They started kissing quietly, knowing nothing could really start up with Isabel upstairs. He ran his hand through his hawk again. God he needed a fucking break.

They flipped around the channels having a hard time finding something that was acceptable to both of them. They talked a little more, but Puck wasn't that into it.

"Will you sing to me again, Noah?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I could." Seriously, he felt funny singing to her, even though he knew how much she liked it. He grabbed his guitar from his room. Isabel saw him and insisted on coming downstairs too so she could be a part of it. The three of them ended up singing and playing around until 11:30 when Rachel had to go home. Isabel went to bed, and he lied back on his own bed thinking of Rachel. God he was fucking horny.

Sunday afternoon the Gleeks got together for a volleyball game in Matt's backyard. They just goofed around and laughed. Puck had taken his shirt off early, and Rachel found it very distracting. She kept running her hands over his chest and arms when he returned to her for a kiss or a drink of water.

He grinned at her. "You wanna go somewhere and take care of things?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered honestly. "But we can't do that. Our friends are going to get offended if we keep leaving every get-together early."

"Like they give a fuck." He said. He was okay with it though. He was pretty sure they had nowhere to go alone, and he was at least getting to work off some steam.

When he went inside to go to the bathroom, Quinn cornered him on his way back outside.

"I just want you to know that Brittany told me what Kurt said the other night." JESUS FUCK. Would people just stop talking about it?

"It's not true. It happened just like we've always said it did- we were drunk and things got out of hand. There was no hidden reason."

He nodded. He appreciated her saying that. "Why not Finn then?"

She screwed up her face as she thought about it. "I guess he just didn't have the moves you did. He wasn't smooth, you know. He didn't know how to make it seem natural like you did."

That was stoking his ego. 'Course he had moves. He was a fucking stud. He started to walk away. Then he stopped.

"Quinn, David seems like a good guy. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. And Puck, he does NOT know about us, so please don't say anything."

Like he would. Puck never kissed and told. He didn't have to. THEY all bragged. He was a fucking stud. He did feel bad though, that she had to go find a guy from another school so he wouldn't know she had cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend. Life wasn't fair to girls that way. It was almost expected of him, but she took a lot of shit.

When he walked back out to the party, he could feel Rachel's eyes on him, and he smiled at her. She so fucking wanted him. He could work with that. He walked over to her and grabbed her for a big, deep, tongue-thrusting kiss. When she was breathless he put his face by her breasts and kissed a nipple over top of her shirt.

"Noah!" she protested.

"Babe, you're too fucking hot. I can't help myself." He could practically see her soaking herself. It was always hot to know someone wanted you. "I've been dreaming of you, of us, for weeks now."

Then he walked away to go play volleyball. She continued to stare at him. He could feel her eyes on his badass self.

Finn and Santana made up an excuse so that could leave early. He knew exactly what they were going to do. Sunday nights Santana's family went to her grandma's so her house would be empty. He knew that schedule well. Finn seemed to have a permanent smile on his face. Getting laid agreed with him, that's for sure.

David and Quinn left shortly after that, but he was waiting for Rachel to decide it was time to go.

"Noah, I think I have some homework to do tonight." She announced.

He grinned. She was a liar. She did her homework after school on Friday afternoons because she couldn't stand to have it waiting for her. She had no work to do. They climbed into his truck, and she was on him like white on rice. Her hands groped along his leg, and she pressed kisses along his neck and blew in his ear.

"Babe, what's up?"

"You, hopefully." She returned with a wicked grin. She ran a hand to his fly and started undoing things.

"God, Rach, not while I'm driving."

"Isn't there somewhere we could go?" she asked petulantly.

He thought about it and started heading to a former client from his pool business. The house was secluded and empty. Apparently they were getting divorced and moved out of town. Not his fault. The house was listed, but he was pretty sure nobody had bought it yet. He pulled behind some trees, and put the truck in park.

She had her hands wrapped around his dick and her lips sucking along his neck. She was all over him, and he hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on. He thought he was probably a little too sweaty, but it didn't seem to bother her. She kept touching the guns. He helped her out by pushing his shorts and boxers down to his ankles and putting the steering wheel up. As soon as he did, she dropped her mouth to his cock and started licking. She did lots of slow strokes up and down. She fisted the base, and groaned a little in the back of her throat.

"Babe!" he said. "You're so damn good at that."

"I read Cosmo," she said.

What? Did that mean she hadn't ever done this before? She was such a fucking tease. Her head started bobbing up and down faster and faster. He felt himself thrusting up into her mouth and then he came. She swallowed it and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She took a drink of water and kissed him. He could barely move.

She was waiting for more though, and he didn't want her to wait long. He pulled her down so she was practically lying on the seat. He pulled her shorts and underwear off. His mouth found her center and he ran his tongue long up and down her slit. She was wet, very wet. He lapped at her and put his tongue in her pretending to fuck her with it. Then he moved to put a finger in her and used his tongue on her clit. She was thrashing around on the seat now. He added another finger and she let out a noise. Her body was adjusting to his fingers, but she was still so damn tight. He worked his tongue on her clit until she started riding his fingers hard and let loose with a fierce cry.

"NOAH!" she shouted. He pulled his fingers out of her and wiped them on the seat. He kissed her and grabbed the water for a swig.

"Babe, this was a good idea." He told her. He watched her turn red as she was reminded that this was what she had sought out, what she wanted.

" 'S fucking hot that you want me so bad."


	17. Chapter 17

**Glee is the creative genius of Ryan Murphy. Love his work.**

**Mark Salling is a dream.**

**This is my complete FICTIONAL story that I wrote for adults.**

**Please review. I like to know what my readers think.**

888888888888888888

The week was busy. Baseball games had started, and he had weightlifting and training to do after school as well as Glee. He felt like he never got to be with Rachel, and there was some sort of conspiracy to make that happen. The one night he thought it would work, when her dads were gone for the evening, his mom ran into her at the grocery store and invited her to THEIR house for dinner. He was glad to see her and all, but a little alone time was always good.

Rachel brought a cheesecake for dessert. It was awesome. He loved cherries. He smiled at his own inside joke.

She left with barely a kiss, and he went to his room to take care of business again. He put a porno in to watch in his room, but he turned the sound way low so his ma wouldn't hear it. God he needed to get laid.

His mom had mentioned that she had to work all weekend again. She was sending the brat to their grandma's so she would be occupied and his mom would be able to get quality sleep. Puck tried not to smile when she mentioned this to him. Jackpot.

Unfortunately, life had other plans for him again. Tina and Artie had a major fight over sex, and the girls were all called in for therapy on Friday night. He went over to Artie's to cheer him up and play video games. Finn didn't even show. Scumbag wasn't willing to give up his own piece of ass just because Artie lost his.

He texted Rachel and suggested she come to his house when it was time for bed.

Puck Moms working. We can cuddle all night.

RB* Tina needs me. Cant work 2nite. 2morrow?

Puck Lets plan on it Miss u babe

RB* Gotta go. Love u

Shit. No luck there. What a waste. He left Artie's around midnight and headed home. He might as well sleep if he wasn't getting any. He fell asleep to the same porno he watched the other night. He practically had it memorized.

On Saturday he did some yard work for some pool clients to earn some extra cash. He tried to get his customers scheduled way too early so they just planned on him. Then they would want him for extra jobs besides the pool. He had to get his spending back on track if he wasn't going to earn extra cash from the cougars this summer. He knew a few would be pissed and wouldn't even hire him over it.

When he was done working he took a (long, busy) shower and cleaned up. His mom went into work at 7:00. Rachel came over at 7:30. They had until at least 7:30 tomorrow morning.

"What'd you tell your dads?" he asked.

"I said that Tina was still very much in need of therapy, and we would be there all night again. Even though Artie, Matt, and Mike showed up last night outside her window to serenade her, so they are pretty much back together. It was so romantic."

The fuck? "What time was that?"

"I don't know. Maybe 12:30 or 1:00."

Shit. He woulda stayed if he had known the plan. He could have seen his girl. Instead, he was home jacking off to some silicone princess.

"Babe, I would have stayed to be with you. I coulda been making out with my girl. Shit."

"What did you do?" she asked.

No fucking way he was that stupid. "I just came home early and watched a movie." There. He didn't even have to lie. Perfect.

They stayed in the living room and watched a show for a while. He tried to be patient as he ran his hand along her leg from hip to knee. He let his hand go a little higher so it was running from breast to knee now. He kept turning her into him for short, quick kisses on the lips. She stopped him and climbed on top of him for more. They were making out full and she was rubbing her body along his. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. She could feel what she was doing to him. Thank fuck he had already taken care of himself once tonight.

"Babe, do you want to go up to my room?" he asked her.

She nodded. Green light!

He pulled her up and kept kissing her all the way up the stairs. He pushed her down on his bed and continued to make out with her. His hands roamed her body, and he felt her bare ass that wasn't quite covered by the thong she wore beneath her skirt. 'S fucking hot as hell.

"Noah, I'm not sure…" she began.

" 'Sokay, babe. You don't have to do anything at all. I'd at least like to do what we've been doing, but it doesn't have to go further if you don't want it to. I know you might not want to do more yet. 'Sokay. I love you."

She melted into him. He kissed along her neck and moved to take off her top. She was at least wearing v-neck shirts now. Sometimes she even sported cleavage. She had that hot pink lacy bra on now that helped with the cleavage thing. He quickly twisted it off and threw it down. He laved a nipple with his tongue, darting to it and blowing on it, hot and cold, hot and cold. She was into it, but he couldn't lose her so he continued to kiss her and used his fingers to pinch and play with her nipples and cupped a breast at a time. Then he roamed lower while continuing to keep her mouth busy with kissing, and he put a hand to her drenched crotch.

"God, babe," he groaned. "You're fucking soaked. 'So fucking hot!"

He slipped a digit between her folds. He twirled it around and pressed on her clit. She was coming unglued.

"What do you want, Rachel? What do you want me to do?"

"Noah, I… I… want you. I want you in me. All of you."

FUCK, yeah. "You sure, babe? We can wait if you want to…"

"Noah, I need more."

Fuck, yeah. He pulled her skirt off and threw his own shirt down quickly. He undid his jeans and threw them to the floor but kept his boxers on. He continued to kiss her, and she was writhing again. His finger had found its way back inside her. He pressed deep and moved it around. He lowered his mouth to her and started using his tongue to tease her more. After she came once, he slid his boxers off and put his cock between her legs, poised at her entrance. She handed him a condom, and at his questioning look, she reminded him that she hadn't been on the pill long enough for it to be effective yet. Shit. He put it on quickly.

"Don't you want me to use my mouth first, to get you ready?" she asked quietly.

"God, no, Rach. Trust me, I am ready. Are you?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm ready, Noah." She replied.

"It might, you know, hurt a little at first, but it will get better. Trust me. I'll stop if I have to, but you have to tell me."

"I trust you, Noah. I love you. Now make love to me."

He slid into her. She was damn tight. She had cried out a little. He stopped moving and waited for her to start moving her hips.

"More!" she whispered in his ear.

He started moving slowly at first. Then he quickened the pace. He was almost there. He slid completely out and used his mouth to make her come again. He slid in and finished. When he was done, he pulled out to take care of the condom and kiss her some more. He brought her a washcloth to clean up with.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered dreamily. "That was so amazing, Noah. You felt amazing."

"Fuck yeah, Rach. I love you."

He pulled her into his arms. "You sore?" he asked.

She turned a little red. "Not yet. I think I will be tomorrow."

"Probably," he agreed. She had been pretty tight. It made sense. He went downstairs to get them some water. When he came upstairs she had a look on her face. Not a good one. She had pulled a DVD out of the player in his room. The one he had fallen asleep to last night.

"Is this what you were watching last night, Noah?" she asked him angrily.

"Yeah." He answered. He didn't know what else to say.

"Do you watch this kind of DVD often?" she asked.

"Kind of." He answered. There really was no good way to answer that.

"I detest these kinds of movies, Noah. There's nothing real about them. The body parts aren't real. They victimize women. It's deplorable."

"Babe, let's not make the movie a big deal. I don't want it to ruin tonight. I want to enjoy the afterglow with my girl. You mean so much more to me than that movie. I just love you so much. I want to hold you. I want to kiss you. I just want to be with my baby."

She melted a little. He was a teenage boy. She supposed he did have needs. And she hadn't been meeting them all often enough.

"Just promise me you'll get rid of it and any other movies you have."

SHIT. "All the movies? You know it's normal for guys my age to have a porn collection, right? Some girls find it hot. You might want me to keep a couple in case you're interested later on-"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, they're trashed babe. You know I'd do anything for you. You're my girl and the only one I want to see anyway."

Score. She cuddled up to him. While he'd been gone she had thrown on his old football jersey, and that was fucking hot. Maybe she'd be ready for more…


	18. Chapter 18

Ryan Murphy owns Glee and its characters.

Mark Salling- YUM!

I'm struggling with where to end this, and hope to hear from you when you're "ready". I even considered ending it at the last chapter, but… as a reviewer wrote, Puck had to own his "just got laid" face. True dat!

888888888888888

Chapter 18

There was no round two because Rachel was too sore. She was swollen and hot, and there was no way she was letting him touch her there. He got her another cool wash cloth and put it between her legs to give her some relief.

Suck that Finn Hudson fans. His girl was sore even though she had come twice and had been soaking wet. That was the problem with a big dick. Sometimes recovery was inevitable. For a virgin, recovery was definitely inevitable.

"I just don't understand this, Noah. This problem hasn't been in any of the books. After we make love once, we should be able to go again and again and again as soon as you're ready. This just doesn't make sense. Do you think we did something wrong?"

He swallowed. What the fuck? Something wrong?

"No, Rachel. We didn't do anything wrong, but what books are you talking about? Those romance novels? They're not going to mention the physical effects. Plus, um, you were really inexperienced, and I'm…" He didn't want to have to spell it out for her.

"Oh, it was because you're so big, right?"

God it felt good to hear her say it. Maybe she would mention this to Tina and her friends. She might as well give the details. He was a stud.

"Well, babe, I'm certainly bigger than average, and you're so tiny… it's going to get better next time we make love."

He'd never actually said those two words out loud. Felt funny.

"Thank you, Noah. Thank you for not saying 'fuck' to me."

"Babe, 's so much freakin' hotter when you say it!"

He kissed her and held her until she slept. Her phone alarm went off at six so she could make a graceful exit before his mom returned. She didn't want to take any chances on running into Mrs. Puckerman. She was feeling better, but she would definitely take a bath at home and do some Yoga to stretch or something. She was still quite sore.

Noah had gone outside to warm up her car for her. He came back to the kitchen and kissed her goodbye. His hands roamed her body.

"Love you, babe. Feel better."

"I love you too, Noah. I'm sorry we couldn't do more. I was completely unprepared for this. Don't forget to toss your porn!"

Damn. She remembered. He headed back upstairs and said goodbye to his porn collection in the only way he knew how. It had been a long night holding his naked girlfriend, and he could use a little help right now.

Sunday night he texted Rachel to see how she was doing.

Puck HOW U FELNG

RB* Better. Miss u

Puck Want me 2 come over

RB* No, Tina's here. CU 2morrow.

He couldn't help but hope that Tina noticed what a hard time moving Rachel was having. He wanted to give her time to talk about it, but he did drop by her house about 7:00 to drop off some flowers. That was another first. The only woman he had ever bought flowers for was his mom.

Tina was still there, so he didn't stay. It wasn't just Tina though; Brittany and Kurt were there too. Good. They had bigger mouths.

"How sweet. Puck buys flowers for the day after."

"The girl can't move, physical damage requires a gift," said Kurt.

"Yeah, Puck. Keep your distance until she recovers!" hollered Brittany.

He tried not to smile. He was such a fucking stud. He leaned down to kiss Rachel again.

"You doing okay, Rach?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm much better. By tomorrow I should be completely healed." She raised her eyebrows to look at him and smiled suggestively.

Fuck yeah. His girl was hooked. This was the stuff his dreams were made of. He missed his porn collection already. He guessed he'd go for another run and take another shower.

Monday morning he picked Rachel up for school. She was smoking hot in a shirt that sported cleavage and one of her cute skirts.

"Babe!" he said to her. "You're smokin'!"

She giggled and kissed him passionately.

"I think I'm fully recovered, Noah. What do you have planned for tonight?"

Shit. He was supposed to start some yard work for a pool client, but he could push that off to a night she had dance or some shit. He had to prioritize.

"You, babe. I have you planned for tonight."

"Good. My dads have plans until at least 11:00, so we should manage some private time in there, right?"

He smiled. Fuck, yeah. All fucking night.

When they walked in the hallways of McKinley, Rachel tensed and noticed it right away. Puck noticed too, and fucking loved it. Heads were cranked to stare. Whispering started.

"Noah, do you think these people know what we did this weekend?"

Fuck yeah, they knew. This was high school. There were no secrets.

"I don't know, babe. Did you tell anyone?" No way he was going down for this. He's not the one who told.

"Only Brittany, Kurt, and Tina…" her eyes widened as she realized she had told two of the three biggest gossipers in the school.

Puck's smirk was owning it. His strut was owning it. His girlfriend's panicked expression was owning it. The girls were eying him up and down the hallway. The whispers started.

"She could barely walk."  
"Look at her smile. He knows what he's doing."

"If he did that to her, can you imagine what Finn would have done?"

Fuck it. He couldn't even own this. They had to bring Fucking Finn into this too! He couldn't catch a fucking break.

**I'm planning to end here and start the characters again in a Spring Break story. Let me know if you can't live with that.**


End file.
